1. Field
Embodiments relate to a glass film laminate, a method of manufacturing the glass film laminate, and a method of manufacturing a glass film. More particularly, embodiments relate to a glass film laminate including a glass film and a carrier glass supporting the glass film. The glass film is used for electronic device such as a thin film display apparatus. Embodiments also relate to a method of manufacturing the glass film laminate, and a method of manufacturing the glass film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus has various advantageous characteristics such as thin thickness, lightweight, low power consumption, etc. Thus, the LCD apparatus has been widely used in monitors, a notebook or personal computers, cellular phones, etc. The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying an image by using an optical transmissivity of liquid crystal and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide light to the LCD panel.